whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Network Zero
Network Zero is a compact of hunters made up of contacts through an Internet network who do their best to use the media to unveil the truth about the mysterious creatures of the night. History On September 22, 1991, an amateur filmmaker named Jim Harrison broadcast three short films he had gotten anonymously showing footage of what appeared to be special effects impossible to make with the decade's current technology. A large feral dog running on two legs around Philadelphia; a man who was blurred, and then turned into mist; a creature of tentacles literally pulling itself out of the ground and into the sky. Trying to find how the films were made, Jim found no evidence of special effects. Putting the film on cable access in Dallas, Texas, he also put up contact information on where to send any strange or bizarre films his viewers had filmed or recorded. By the time Network Zero was officially created as a website in 1999, Harrison had gained a library of over 74 videos, all with bizarre subjects impossible to create with modern FX technology. The Secret Frequency had spread from cable access to the World Wide Web, with contacts from Alaska to New Delhi. Since the Net 2.0 revolution, easily portable cameras on phones, and MP3 players mean that members can upload any footage they get from nearly anywhere in the world. Purpose The members of Network Zero are dedicated to the truth; they want everyone to know about these horrific things they upload. Some do it out of concern, while others for personal glory. A few actively seek out these creatures to film and kill. Others have become good at recognizing how to identify certain types of creature on film and have come up with ways to prove if the footage is faked or real. Organization Harrison still remains in charge, but from there, it's as organized as a website can get. Members gain a reputation from the videos they post or their ability to analyze the film in question. Thanks to their highly decentralized nature, Network Zero members can have a wide variety of options open to them, from supplying hunter cells with information to actively embedding themselves with other hunters to gather the best footage. Within the compact, there are three large sections of the group who have become the primary faces of the group, and often organize themselves in Crews. Record Keepers are like professional journalists, in that they do their best to simply report the evidence of what they record, without any modification. The Army of Truth goes beyond this, doing whatever it takes to release the true information on the Darkness to the world, even going so far as pirating data feeds and using viral memes to spread the truth, along with being the most heavily armed of the crews. Secret Keepers are a total opposite. Instead of hijacking the cable news and websites, the members of the Secret Keepers prefer to gather their information, waiting for the right time to release their information to the world. References *HTV: Hunter: The Vigil Rulebook, p. 114-117 Category:Hunter: The Vigil glossary